Caminho para os Cinco Picos
by Bonnet L
Summary: Uma nova saga começa! E assim como a limpeza de uma casa, isso nunca vai acabar.  E assim começa a novela mexicana, indiana, chinesa e... po, sei lá. O Caminho para os cinco Picos! História non-sense podendo fazer referência a outros programas,...
1. Chapter 1

**Caminhos para os Cinco Picos I**

Uma nova saga começa! E assim como a limpeza de uma casa, isso nunca vai acabar.

E assim começa a novela mexicana, indiana, chinesa e... po, sei lá. O Caminho para os cinco Picos!

Shunrei estava sentada, melancólica naquela mesma grande formação rochosa do filme do Rei Leão. Ela havia chegado lá há muitos anos atrás quando um macaco disse para ela olhar "além do que ela via". Enfim, Shunrei era uma menina de cabelos lisos, escuros e enormes presos em uma espécie de trança. Enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos lembrava dos doces momentos em que brincava de Rapunzel. Ela conseguia jogar o cabelo até que ele atingisse o fundo da cachoeira, para onde estava olhando naquele instante.

Ela estava triste. Fazia tempo que Shiryu havia sumido. Ele sempre arranjava alguma desculpa para sair com os amigos: "Vou jogar boliche". "Tenho prova, vou estudar na casa do Ikki". "To saindo... Tchau".  
>Shunrei sabia que Ikki não tinha casa. Ele era nômade.<p>

No submundo, um barco levava os cavaleiros de Atena para defender o mundo das forças do mal:  
>Caronte: O Shiryu roubou pão na casa do Poseidon!<br>Shiryu: Quem eu?  
>Seiya, Hyoga e Shun: Tu sim!<p>

Shunrei então lia o livro Amanhecer se identificando totalmente com a personagem principal. Teve uma idéia legal de pular do penhasco para ver se o Shiryu vinha assim como o Edward... Ou o Jacob. Sei lá. Qualquer cavaleiro era melhor do que esses dois aí.

Ela levantou-se e abriu os braços ficando na ponta do penhasco. O vento soprava e já era noite. Fechou os olhos e deixou que a gravidade cuidasse do recado. Enquanto ia caindo, pensou: E se Shiryu não vier para me salvar? Ah... Que se dane.  
>Porque o que ela queria era se suicidar mesmo.<p>

Será que Shiryu vai salva-la dessa vez? Confira no próximo capítulo da novela: Caminho para os Cinco Picos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Caminhos para os Cinco Picos II**

Nossa história terminou com Shunrei pulando de um dos Cinco picos crente de que Shiryu iria salva-la bancando o Jacob ou algo assim... Ainda não se sabe o que aconteceu com ela e foi isso o que você perdeu no Glee. Tãn!

Shunrei sentia seu corpo flutuar. Era bom. Mas de repente: Gelo. Ela mergulhou de cabeça na água gelada da cachoeira. Ela havia esquecido que embaixo daquela rocha havia, na verdade, água. O que a salvou de ter algum traumatismo ou sei lá... morte por "acidente". Shunrei saiu da água meio frustrada. Mas, assim que conseguiu sair da água, começou a tocar AC/DC.

"Back in black, I hit the sack. I've been too long, I'm glad to be back! Yes I'm let loose from the noose"

"Tradução pra ficar mais legal: De volta do luto, eu cai na cama. Estive longe por muito tempo, estou contente por estar de volta! Sim, eu fui libertado da forca. Que me manteve dependurado"

Shunrei virou-se e viu a imagem de Shiryu! Voltando para casa com seus amigos: Ikki, Shun e Seiya. E de um certo modo, a música do AC/DC vinha de uma de um bar local combinando perfeitamente com a situação.  
>Logo, ela correu em direção ao seu amado.<p>

- Shiryu! -  
>- Shunrei! – Shiryu então correu em direção oposta olhando para cima com uma curiosa expressão de medo. - Cuidado! -<p>

O que na verdade estava atrás de Shunrei era um Transformer. O novo cavaleiro de aço feito de adamantio que de repente saiu do controle e começou a destruir o lar de alguns cavaleiros.

Shunrei olhou para trás.

...

Enquanto isso, Hyoga estava na Sibéria visitando sua mãmãe que pela força do amor não se decompõe. Mas isso não faz diferença nenhuma porque essa novela e sobre o amor não correspondido de Shunrei...  
>- Mamãe! – Hyoga – Prometo que vou continuar minha busca pelas esferas do dragão... E assim você poderá retor... –<p>

*alarme apita*

- Amigos! – Hyoga

...

Shunrei olhou para trás e se deparou com o robô gigante. Ela não sabia se fugir que nem Shiryu ou se tentava usar algum poder. Mas ela lembrou que não era Amazona nem nada e fugiu, né.

Seiya tentou mostrar toda sua força fazendo seu poder inédito: Meteoooooooooooro de Pégasooo!

Mas não funcionou, incrivelmente. E ainda apanhou. Mas de repente, Hyoga aparece e congela os pés do robô. A viagem da Sibéria para a China, na verdade, não demorava muito. Era apenas ter seu Kiki de bolso para ter teleporte infinito.

E a derrota do robô foi concluída com o Golpe Fantasma de Fênix do Ikki :  
>- Qual é o maior número primo! – Ikki desfiou o robô sabendo que ele não seria capaz de responder.<p>

Dito e feito, o robô então rodopiou e caiu. Shiryu voltou correndo e sorriu ao pensar que aquela carcaça seria um belo lar para os animais da floresta.

Shunrei achou aquilo muito estranho e se perguntou se os cavaleiros de Atena faziam aquilo todo o "santo" dia.  
>- Voltamos! – Shiryu.<br>- ... E trouxemos pizza! – Disse Seiya girando a caixa da pizza na ponta do dedo assim como uma bola de basquete.  
>- Eba! Ainda bem que eu cheguei na hora! – Hyoga correu e agarrou a caixa de pizza.<br>- Tem bacon? – Ikki também correu para pegar um pedaço.  
>- Opa! Guarde um pedaço para mim! – O Mestre Ancião também apareceu por lá com uma incrível velocidade.<p>

Aquilo sempre acontecia. Shunrei não se importava mais em tentar pegar um pedaço de frango com capupiry, aquilo poderia deixá-la gorda. E a revista Capricho havia proibido suas leitoras de comer algo tão gorduroso... E delicioso como aquele. Ela decidiu quebrar as regras e pegou um pedaço de pizza de calabresa com raspinhas de chocolate.

Todos estavam cansados e haviam pegado algumas cadeiras de praia. Se bobear, iriam ficar conversando até tarde da noite... Enquanto tivesse um refri para beber, a noite era uma criança.

De repente, o Mestre do Mal apareceu com Saori sendo sua refém. Ele havia surgido de detrás da cachoeira como se ali fosse seu covil secreto desde sempre.

- Pobres cavaleiros... Não sabem do que sou capaz! Eu domino toda maldade do mundo! Ihihihahahaha! Vocês estão perdidos! Ahahaha! -

Todos pararam de conversar e olharam para Saori com uma cara de "Me polpe!". Seiya, sem sair de seu lugar, olhou para Hyoga e disse:  
>- PIKACHU! CHOQUE DO TROVÃO, AGORA! – E apontou para o Mestre do Mal.<p>

Hyoga olhou para Seiya: ".. O que?" Ah...  
>- TROVÃO AURORA! ATAQUE! – Hyoga nem se levantou para acertar seu golpe.<p>

Os pés do Mestre do Mal congelaram-se. Saori havia, então, caído por descuido do Mestre. Seiya achando aquilo tudo o maior clichê, foi obrigado a pular do penhasco e cair junto de Saori como ele sempre fazia. Ninguém morreu.

Agora, Saori e o Mestre do Mal também faziam parte da festinha. Todos conversavam em grupo, comendo pizza e bebendo refrigerante. Mais tarde, Shura chegou trazendo novas caixas de pizza. Isso foi o estopim para tirarem todos os cavaleiros de ouro de suas casas. Todos adoravam pizza. Aldebaran principalmente.

E como qualquer novela mexicana digo indiana... Nunca mostra a personagem principal: Shunrei. Que morre de amores por Shiryu e Shiryu morre, de vez em quando, quando o dragão apaga.

Assista conosco o próximo episódio! Capitulo 3 - Aldebaran volta ao Brasil com seus amigos!


End file.
